railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
RTS Mojave Subdivision
INTRODUCTION The RTS Mojave Subdivision project is yet another of many attempts by the RTS founder in "finding a way" back to regular Run8 sessions. It is based on the failed Bakersfield Project launch that ended March 2017. NEW INNOVATION FOR AN OLDER IDEA Despite failures in projects for both Selkirk & Sanford Subdivisions, there was new innovations in expediting locals that can be added to the mix. Where Bakersfield and SJVR which has lots of switching potential and the focus in the past, focusing this time on Mojave and it's locals then slowly expanding SJVR will be the focus this time around. PLAN TO HOST AND START SPRING 2018 Most of the work is already in place, and because there is less set-up required I can begin operations in relatively a short time. In just over 2 weeks I'll be heading away for my week road trip to Folkston. So I'm looking at starting up in less than a month on the week of the 19th. Before I announce anything, I will try to ensure that my interest stays intact and strong for the next 2 weeks of development. PARTICIPATION Participation will be open to anyone who obides by simple common sense rules. I will bring people on board as they either have signed up or look to take part in activities. Run8servers will be the site where I make any official announcements. Again as of yet I have not made any such announcement, and I'm not planning to do so until before my vacation. I don't want to lead people and give up like I have in the past. But ultimately I have a desire to do this, and hope that I finally found the way. LIKELY SESSION SCHEDULE Session will likely be scheduled 2 evening a week. Sunday Afternoon or evening time TBA for a 4 hour session (will likely push back towards evening in brighter better weather). Wednesday from 7pm to 11pm EST. SCOPE OF ACTIVITIY ON SERVER Again this is Mojave Sub only as no running will take place on any other subdivsions. UP Mojave Sub, and the BNSF section in Bakersfield for mainlines only at first. Switching will be set out of Mojave to work various industries in the region. If switching continues to remain popular, I will look at expanding more operations elsewhere such as SJVR in Bakersfield. Trains will spawn in as AI randomly for now (until a proper schedule system exists) with normal start stop points in the Bakersfield area. On the southern end BNSF Jct will only remain lined for UP (BNSF will not be used at this time). UP will run and spawn their trains at Highland heading NB. BNSF will use the siding at Vincent for some kind of simulated interchange (though not prototypical). This is to get around the whole inability to spawn a train just outside of Mojave where I would perfer, but that is OK. IN CLOSING More infromation will be following as testing continues. I will be showing this on YouTube, as well as posting updates to the Wikia as well as other places such as Run8servers once we get closer to my vacation. At this point I'll make a final decision to execute, hold off, or give up again. I'm confident this time that I may have found what I'm looking for in a small contained simulation with Run8's ability. Best of all it is default so new users who don't have all the latest routes can participate.